


Сатиры и телохранители

by nocxurna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demigods, Fauns & Satyrs, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Swearing, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocxurna/pseuds/nocxurna
Summary: — Сатир?.. — подобно эху повторяет он, подозрительно косясь на Поттера. Тот закатывает глаза. — А вместо ног у тебя копыта?— Не прекратишь на меня так пялиться, я тебя этими копытами так лягну, что—..
Relationships: Draco - Relationship - Relationship, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	Сатиры и телохранители

**Author's Note:**

> ау по перси джексону, да. драко - сын афродиты, you can't change my mind.  
> #writober, день 6 — сатир.

Он цепляется к нему в школе с первого же дня, будто ему там мёдом намазано или что-то вроде того. Драко это раздражает, разумеется: какой-то новенький, чёрт пойми откуда взявшийся, сразу же пытается к нему в компанию подлизаться. И ладно бы, у него хотя бы был стиль или хоть какое-то его подобие, вписывающееся в рамки их группы. Вообще-то, нет. Поттер не смог бы им подойти ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Но Поттер всё равно пытается, а когда в ответ на эти попытки получает всё более колкие замечания, выходит из себя, и заканчивается всё дракой. Неизбежно. Драко честно понятия не имеет, как так выходит. Но это определённо не его вина.

Поттер вообще странный. Прячется за своей мешковатой одеждой, на голове постоянно бейсболку носит и никогда при других не переодевается. Хотя ему и нужды нет. Отмазался от футбола и вообще любой физической нагрузки какой-то справкой. Ну да, конечно. В частной гимназии с такой ценой за обучение любой ученик себе подобную позволить может. Поэтому Драко ему ни на миг не верит. Хотя его образ противоречит его гипотетическим возможностям.

— Как он вообще попал сюда? — с раздражением интересуется он, когда Поттер в очередной раз на глаза попадается. — Я начинаю сомневаться в нашей администрации, раз они позволяют таким отбросам портить себе репутацию.  
Панси равнодушно плечами пожимает.  
— Может, он под знаменитость косит. Ну, знаешь, весь этот максимально непримечательный вид снаружи, а на деле он вундеркинд-миллионер с собственным бизнесом.  
Драко не может сдержать смешок.  
— Ну да, конечно. А я чёртов президент в таком случае.

Дальнейшие комментарии подруги он мимо ушей пропускает, наблюдая, как Поттер с Грейнджер опять какую-то нудятину обсуждают. И не понимает, как кого-то вообще учёба привлекать может. Его от неё тошнит, и, позволь отец, забил бы на оценки окончательно, но тот вбил себе в голову, что Малфой сам по себе умным быть должен, а не только через взятки и купленный аттестат. С тем же успехом он когда-то Драко читать учил. Это потом уже ему дислексию поставили, а потраченное время и нервные клетки обратно всё равно не вернуть уже. Ещё и отец собой гордился: излечил, мол, сына от недуга. Всего-то надо было ежедневно часов по шесть его над книжками держать. Драко до сих пор от воспоминаний о собственных срывах и истериках в дрожь бросает.

Поттер окончательно отстаёт от него, когда в компанию Драко вписываются Крэбб и Гойл. Те, признаться, на деле ничем его не лучше, просто семьи у них влиятельные, а ещё они — две здоровые такие горы, за спиной с которыми перечить Драко вообще кто-либо перестал. И он скалится удовлетворённо, а Поттер искоса на него поглядывает и подходить не решается. Результатом Драко доволен.

Ему до сих пор интересно, в какой такой момент жизнь решает поставить ему подножку. Возможно, как раз-таки в тот самый. В один день он становится невольным свидетелем очередного трёпа Поттера с Всезнайкой Грейнджер и вынужден терпеть долгую дискуссию о древнегреческой мифологии просто потому, что сидит неподалёку. А в другой его жизнь в принципе превращается в истории из этой самой мифологии.

Сначала Драко просто толкает Поттера в коридоре, тот спотыкается, и с него слетает вечная бейсболка. Драко на мгновение зависает, удивлённо по сторонам оглядывается, но никто не придаёт инциденту значения, и он списывает всё на богатое воображение. Не могут же у Поттера из шевелюры торчать рога, в самом-то деле. Нет, серьёзно. Что за чушь.

Вот бы только рогами всё и ограничилось.

Крэбб и Гойл приходят к нему, когда тот сидит на одной из скамей во внутреннем дворе и ждёт Панси. Здесь почему-то подозрительно пусто, и Драко уже думает, не созвали ли какое-то срочное собрание [на которое он бы всё равно не пошёл], когда его «телохранители» возвышаются над ним, заслоняя солнце. Драко равнодушно в смартфон смотрит, даже взгляда не поднимает.

— Не знаете, где там Панси шляется? Мы договорились встретиться пятнадцать минут назад.

Те, правда, ничего не отвечают, и Драко уже хочет предъявить им за это претензии, когда с другой стороны двора раздаётся резкий крик Поттера:

— Малфой, мать твою, вали оттуда нахер, ты чего расселся?!

Он от такой наглости настолько возмущён, что едва не давится. Времени ему на это не дают только: Драко успевает заметить, как замахивается в его сторону огромный кулак Крэбба, и ему сразу же становится как-то не до выкриков надоедливого очкарика. Ему едва удаётся уклониться.

— Какого хера?!

Голос невольно срывается на истерические нотки, смартфон падает прямиком на землю, а сам Драко подрывается со скамьи, как ужаленный. К тому времени его резко за воротник хватают и за собой тащат, подальше от неожиданно озверевших телохранителей. Он даже не сопротивляется — послушно петляет по школьным коридорам, постоянно по сторонам озирается и думает, как бы те из-за очередного поворота не выскочили. Какими-то слишком крупными и сильными те теперь кажутся по сравнению с обычными людьми.

Поттер загоняет его в одну из пустых аудиторий, дверь громко хлопает, так, что Драко невольно вздрагивает.

— Так и знал, что это плохо кончится, раньше ноги делать надо было, — недовольно бормочет тот, из стороны в сторону расхаживая, а Малфою только следить за ним и остаётся. — Вдвое больше полукровок — вдвое больше проблем, и как теперь с ними разбираться?

Со стороны кажется, что он собирается полностью отдаться панике, и хотя Драко не имеет ни малейшего понятия, о чём он, подобное его очень сильно напрягает. Малфой напряжённо хмурит брови и складывает руки на груди.

— Ничего мне рассказать не соизволишь?

Поттер лишь отмахивается.

— На это нет времени, уж как-нибудь переживёшь без вступительной лекции, — огрызается он.  
Ага, разбежался.  
— Я с места не сдвинусь, пока не объяснишь, что за херня тут происходит.

Поттер открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но дверь распахиваются, и оба замирают, на миг затаив дыхание, — этого хватает, чтобы увидеть вошедшего. Всезнайка Грейнджер выглядит такой запыхавшейся, будто её только что заставили пробежать марафон.

— Гарри! — в голосе её смесь страха и возмущения, Поттер резко из аудитории выглядывает — проверить, не обнаружили ли их ещё, а затем обратно её захлопывает. — Ты меня до смерти перепугал своим сообщением! Что происходит?  
— Им надоело притворяться — они перешли в наступление; нам пора сваливать, и как можно скорее.

Грейнджер в ужасе ахает, а у Драко появляется стойкое ощущение, что он здесь единственный не в курсе происходящего. Дурдом какой-то. Он невольно морщится.

— Да что вы заладили с этим «сваливать» да «сваливать»? Просто копов на этих придурков вызовите или охрану впрягите, они, что, за просиживание задниц деньги получают?

Поттер в ответ глядит на него таким взглядом. «Лучше бы ты молчал», не иначе.  
— Слушай, пожалуйста, очень тебя прошу, просто заткнись и делай, что велят, а.

Драко от негодования руками всплескивает.

— Окей, Гарри, сходи проверь нам пути отступления, а я пока кратко всё расскажу, — Грейнджер ладонь ко лбу прижимает. Поттер не выглядит довольным, но повинуется, оставляя их одних. — В общем, если совсем коротко, существуют подростки, живущие в неполных семьях, и на самом деле их второй родитель пропал не при тех обстоятельствах, что им приписывают. Если о нём вообще когда-то говорили. Эти подростки родились в результате союза человека и бога. Полукровки. И за ними — за нами — охотятся монстры. Поэтому находиться среди обычных людей и не знать о своём божественном происхождении в какой-то момент становится чрезвычайно опасно. Крэбб и Гойл — кем бы они ни являлись — пришли по наши с тобой души, а Гарри приставили, чтобы это предотвратить. Есть место, безопасное место, он нас туда проведёт. Но для этого надо сначала выбраться отсюда.

Да они ебанутые.

Она всё тараторит, а Драко слушает молча весь этот бред, и с каждой секундой всё больше сомневается в адекватности их обоих. Боги, полукровки, монстры. Звучит, как дешёвая история для мелких детишек. Отец его ещё с детства просветил, что никаких Санта-Клаусов, Бугименов и прочих существ в мире не существует, поэтому сейчас вот так принять всё это за чистую монету нет никакой возможности. Он выдерживает долгую театральную паузу, прежде чем скептически хмыкнуть.

— Да вы больные. Причём оба.

Грейнджер раздражённо вздыхает.

— Я знаю, как это звучит, я сначала тоже не верила, — в момент, когда Поттер заскакивает обратно в аудиторию, она смахивает с него бейсболку, и Драко снова видит пару рожек, торчащую из его кудрявой шевелюры. — Вот, смотри. Видишь? Он не человек.  
— Сатир я, — Поттер сконфуженно сутулится и вырывает из рук подруги бейсболку, быстро возвращая её на законное место, но даже это не вынуждает Драко перестать пялиться на него. — Мы закончили с объяснениями? Эта парочка — те ещё тупицы, но у нас в запасе совсем немного времени, так что лучше валить сейчас.

Драко растерянно хлопает глазами. Ему очень хочется изо всех сил растереть их ладонями, чтобы очнуться от этого абсурдного кошмара.

— Сатир?.. — подобно эху повторяет он, подозрительно косясь на Поттера. Тот закатывает глаза. — А вместо ног у тебя копыта? Ты поэтому себе освобождение выдумал?  
— Не прекратишь на меня так пялиться, я тебя этими копытами так лягну, что—..

Но он замечает предупреждающий взгляд Грейнджер и обрывается на полуслове. Раздражённый выдох.

— Пойдёмте уже. Задержимся ещё — и я не могу ручаться за вашу безопасность.

И смотрит на Драко так выжидающе. Ждёт. Ответа, вердикта, хоть чего-либо, лишь бы наконец сдвинуть дело с мёртвой точки. А у того в голове такая каша, что не позавидуешь. Драко растерянно проводит пятернёй по растрепавшейся причёске, головой качает и морально сдаётся. Он уже нихрена не понимает, но происходящее кажется слишком опасным, чтобы его игнорировать. Ему хочется усомниться в его правдивости, для достоверности Поттера за рога подёргать, но внутренний голос подсказывает, что сейчас лучше просто последовать за ним. И тогда что-то изменится.

Совершенно круто изменится.  
И его невольно захватывает это острое предвкушение.

— Хорошо.


End file.
